1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevator control systems and specifically, systems which implement facial or voice recognition within the control system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional elevator control system consists of an elevator car, or multiple elevator cars in a bank of elevators, which are controlled by a central control system (using either relay logic or microprocessor based) which may be located in the elevator shaft or in a separate mechanical room elsewhere in the building. The typical system requires an elevator passenger to physically press a floor button within the elevator car which corresponds to the desired floor the person wishes to reach, and the control system then signals the elevator car to move to the desired floor. This system poses a number of potential problems, including but not limited to, security issues, convenience, and infection control.